1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and, more particularly, a display apparatus efficiently blocking unwanted electromagnetic waves radiated from electric and electronic components in a display part by using a stand part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus may include various devices displaying data in a visual form, such as a letter or an image, on a screen.
An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is a flat-plate type display apparatus. The use of the LCD is becoming more widespread due to the variety of applications for which it is well suited, such as a computer monitor, a TV, etc. These applications are causing a rapidly rising demand for LCDs. With such an explosive demand for this display apparatus, a technology of blocking EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) caused by unwanted electromagnetic waves from the computer monitor or the TV has also been actively developed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display apparatus comprises a display part 2; a stand part 4 connected to the display part 2 and divided into a stand main body 3a, a stand cover 3b, and a connection member 3c; and a bracket frame 6 disposed in the stand part 4 and reinforcing the stand part 4. In such a display apparatus, unwanted electromagnetic waves can be efficiently blocked if the unwanted electromagnetic waves are induced to the connection member 3c disposed at an upper part of the stand part 4, or if the unwanted electromagnetic waves are induced to a bottom part of the stand part 4 through the connection member 3c. 
However, most of the stand part 4 of the display apparatus is designed to block the unwanted electromagnetic waves by inducing the unwanted electromagnetic waves to the bottom part of the stand part 4 through the bracket frame 6, which is formed of conductive material. This decreases blocking efficiency if applied to the display part 2 which is blocking the unwanted electromagnetic waves efficiently by inducing the unwanted electromagnetic waves to the upper part of the stand part 4. Also, the blocking efficiency is decreased if the bracket frame 6 is formed of a non-conductive material, and it is applied to the display part 2 which is blocking the unwanted electromagnetic waves efficiently by inducing the unwanted electromagnetic waves to the bottom part of the stand part 4.
On the other hand, even though the bracket frame 6 is detachably combined in the stand part 4, the main role of the bracket frame 6 is reinforcing the stand part 4, therefore the stand part 4 is comparatively not strong enough to reinforce the display part 2 by itself if the bracket frame 6 is removed from the stand part 4.
Therefore, different types of stand parts are required to be applied, depending on the type of the display part, to increase blocking efficiency to unwanted electromagnetic waves, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.